Many surgical procedures involve the delivery of compounds or compositions to promote and support tissue repair. Orthopedic surgical procedures, such as spinal fusion for example, commonly involve the delivery of bone grafts or compositions containing bone grafts to a bone site in need of repair. In some cases, minimally invasive surgical procedures (MIS) can be advantageously deployed, wherein the bone graft compound or composition can be delivered and applied to tissue with a minimum of using a reduced surgical access site.
Bone graft compounds and compositions are often provided in a paste form in which autogenous or allogaft bone granules or chips are used. Particularly during MIS procedures, but also during open surgeries, delivery of such paste compositions can be difficult because of limited viewing and limited access to the tissue site in need of repair. A need exists for improved delivery systems and methods for delivering tissue repair compositions having a paste form, to a tissue site in need of repair, especially for bone repair.